El Ying y el Yang
by Allelu
Summary: El es el elegido para salvar a China, y ella su guía que lo ayudará en esa misión. ¿Surgirá el amor entre ellos? S&S Oneshot Por favor lean y dejen reviews


Según cuenta la leyenda, en todo el Extremo Oriente y Oceanía existían dos principios: por una parte la luz, el fuego y el sol

_**Capítulo I**_

**S**egún cuenta la leyenda, en todo el Extremo Oriente y Oceanía existían dos principios: por una parte la luz, el fuego y el sol y por otra la oscuridad, el agua y la luna. El primer principio era representado con un pájaro ( en China un cuervo) y el segundo con una serpiente. Basada en esta leyenda hay un profecía que dice que una vez cada mil años surgirá un joven procedente de ambos principios, que tendrá el poder para eliminar el mal que asole a China y convertirla en un lugar mejor, un lugar en el que todo el mundo pueda vivir feliz y en paz.

Nuestra historia comienza en el año 591 (dinastía Sui) con el nacimiento de un joven chino llamado Xiao Lang Li, un joven de familia humilde, ignorante de su destino y que muy pronto descubriría la importante y ardua tarea que le había sido encomendada desde antes de su nacimiento.

-¡Xiao, despierta!-gritó una voz femenina

-Ya voy mamá-respondió el joven

Habían pasado ya casi 16 años desde que Xiao Lang naciera esa fría noche de agosto, y el muchacho había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven musculoso y atlético, con un gran corazón, y gran sentido de la responsabilidad que le había llevado a convertirse también en un joven serio y muy trabajador.

-¡Xiao, como no te des prisa vas a llegar tarde!-gritó de nuevo esa voz de mujer.

Y es que a pesar de lo serio y responsable que él era, había días en los que se quedaba dormido y luego tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Finalmente el muchacho se levantó de su cama y empezó a cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde el último día de curso. Media hora después estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

-¡Maldición!, tengo que dejar de tener estos sueños tan raros y dormir bien de una vez, o siempre llegaré tarde-murmuró el chico.

Por fin, y tras una larga carrera, entró en clase, con la suerte de que el profesor aún no había llegado.

-¡Sentaros!-ordenó el profesor al llegar-en la clase de hoy haremos trabajo en grupo sobre la mitología China.

Hubo un murmullo general para aprobar lo dicho por el profesor, y es que a todos les gustaba la mitología, en especial al pequeño lobo.

Al atardecer nuestro joven protagonista regresaba a su casa para trabajar en la herrería que su padre le había legado, cuando, de repente, una anciana se le acercó y le susurró:

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿eres tú?!-

-Perdone señora, pero no sé quién es usted y a quién se refiere-contestó el muchacho.

-¿No? ¿en serio no sabes quién soy?-preguntó extrañada la anciana.

-En serio, mire, yo sólo soy un chico de familia humilde-respondió el otro.

-Vaya, ¿y este joven es el salvador de China?-murmuró la anciana al tiempo que se alejaba de Xiao.

-¡¿Salvador de China!? ¡eso es imposible!, al llegar a casa tendré que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a mi madre…-pensó el chico, muy asombrado ante las palabras de la anciana.

Y eso hizo en cuanto regresó a su casa.

-Madre, ¿qué significa eso de que soy el salvador de China?-inquirió el adolescente.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿quién te lo ha dicho?-preguntó a su vez Ieran Li, que así se llamaba su madre.

-Entonces…¿es cierto? pero…¿cómo es posible? ¿Acaso ése es el motivo por el cual mi querido padre nos abandonó días después de mi nacimiento?-preguntó el joven cada vez más angustiado.

-Si hijo, me temo que si. Tú eres el elegido por los dioses para salvar a China del tirano que está gobernando oriente, nos está obligando a pagar estos impuestos tan altos y está asesinando a todo aquel que se le oponga-respondió su madre.

-Pero…¿y eso por qué? ¿quién es ese señor que está llevando a cabo semejantes atrocidades? y…¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿cómo conseguiré derrotarle? yo…yo no puedo madre…no sé si podré, ÉL… debe ser muy poderoso… -dijo Xiao.

-Eso es porque al igual que tú has de salvar China, hay alguien que quiere condenarla, es algo parecido al Yin y el Yang, al existir uno el otro también, no puede existir sólo el bien, debe existir también el mal para mantener el equilibrio hijo mío. Con respecto a tus otras dudas no te preocupes, tu tienes el poder de los dos principios, tu podrás conseguir que todo acabe… hasta dentro de mil años cuando la rueda del destino vuelva a girar… lo primero que debes hacer es ir a Japón, ahí te espera la persona que será tu guía y tu aliada en esta aventura. Debes buscarla, no se quien es, pero ella sabrá como ayudarte-contestó Ieran.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, partiré a Japón y me encontraré con esa persona-asintió Xiao. De repente su expresión se había tornado seria, y es que se había dado cuenta de que de nada servía lamentarse, era su destino y tenía que afrontarlo lo mejor posible, para que un día de estos su padre volviese y pudiesen formar la familia con la que siempre soñó.

A la mañana siguiente el joven Li se dirigió al establo para montar a su caballo (Tao) y poder partir lo antes posible, debido a que era un viaje largo, que probablemente le llevaría meses realizar… pero antes debía despedirse de su madre, esa persona a la que tanto apreciaba y quería.

-Madre, es la hora, debo partir-dijo el joven

-Muy bien hijo mío, espero que allí encuentres lo que buscas y así puedas librarnos a todos de este infierno al que estamos sometidos-respondió Ieran.

Y tras esta conversación, Xiao Lang, partió a todo galope hacia Japón… hacia su destino, en un viaje en el que no sólo aprendería el valor de la amistad y la lealtad, sino también del amor…

Dos meses más tarde nuestro joven muchacho llegaba a su destino, concretamente a Tomoeda, donde comenzó a buscar a su guía.

-¿Dónde estará?-se preguntó el pequeño lobo-Mmm, quizá esté en la escuela de guerreros del lugar, porque si es mi guía deberá saber como pelear…

El chico seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando llegó por fin a la escuela de guerreros. Ese lugar arrancó a Xiao de sus cavilaciones, y es que esta escuela se caracterizaba por ser una de las más grandiosas de occidente, era un gran edificio blanco, semejante a una pirámide que casi parecía estar construido de cristal.

-Vaya, no mentían los manuscritos sobre este lugar…-se dijo.

Y sin detenerse más contemplando esa magnífica muestra de arte el joven, penetró en la escuela con paso firme y decidido.

-Perdone, me gustaría saber donde están los jóvenes guerreros, si fuera usted tan amable-preguntó el muchacho a un anciano que parecía ser jefe del lugar.

-¿Tenemos un nuevo recluta? y además chino… no se ven muchos como tú por aquí…-respondió el otro.

-Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría entrar a formar parte de la escuela-contestó Xiao Lang al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Jeje, no creas que todo es tan fácil… antes deberás pasar una prueba. Deberás derrotar a nuestro mejor alumno en combate singular, en el que todo está permitido, todo menos matar a tu oponente claro-replicó el anciano

-De acuerdo, condúceme hasta él y lo derrotaré-dijo el muchacho con un brillo en sus ojos, ¡por fin iba a pelear, y demostrar que todo el esfuerzo que había realizado en la herrería valía la pena!

-Acompáñame-ordenó el jefe.

Xiao acompaño al maestro hasta una cámara circular en la que había un joven vistiendo la más preciosa de las armaduras y el más asombroso de los cascos junto con, según él, la espada más hermosa y perfecta que jamás había visto. Una espada larga y dorada con una empuñadura negra con rubíes incrustados en ella, con una hoja en la que estaban grabada las siguientes palabras:

值 谊 情感 (valor, amistad, amor)

-Sakura alguien quiere realizar la prueba, ¡prepárate!-dijó el anciano.

-Esta bien, ¡en guardia! vamos a ver que sabes hacer-exclamó la alumna.

Y con esta frase comenzó la pelea entre ambos jóvenes:

¡ZAS!

-No podrás vencerme-

-Ya lo veremos-

Tras unos momentos de intensa lucha Li resbaló y calló al suelo al mismo tiempo, la espada del otro se colocaba en su garganta.

-¿Te rindes?-inqurió Sakura despojándose de su yelmo.

-¡Tú!, yo te conozco, ¡tu eres la chica de mi sueño!-exclamó Xiao asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿acaso tú eres el elegido? ¿el heredero de los dos principios? ¿Shaoran Li?-pregunto la otra.

-Sí, lo soy-respondió el chico.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba, es el elegido y ni si quiera sabe luchar… en fin, sígueme hay mucho que hacer hasta que finalmente estés preparado para enfrentarte al poder maligno que está asolando tu región-replicó la muchacha.

-Vaya carácter…-susurró Shaoran.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta que llegaron a un templo alejado de la ciudad, en el que, aparentemente, vivía Sakura.

-Comencemos con tu entrenamiento, debes estar preparado para cuando llegué el momento y la profecía se cumpla-explicó Sakura.

Pasó el tiempo y Shaoran cada día se hacia más fuerte, y cada día se enamoraba cada vez más de su maestra, y es que Sakura era una joven realmente preciosa, con un largo y sedoso cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes esmeralda que hacían a Shaoran querer mirarlos toda su vida.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que el joven chino debía partir hacía China para cumplir con su deber, no sin antes despedirse de su gran amor.

-Sakura debo irme, mi madre me ha enviado una carta y debo partir a China cuanto antes-dijo Shaoran.

-Te acompañare, no podría soportar que algo malo te pasase... quiero decir… eres mi discípulo y no quiero que sufras daño alguno-dijo Sakura sonrojándose. Y es que ella estaba enamorada de Shaoran, ya que jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos ámbar tan hermosos y con una mirada tan intensa. Aunque nunca se había atrevido a confesarle su amor.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, tu quedate aquí, yo tampoco quiero que sufras ningún daño-le contestó sonrojándose también-adios, y cuídate mucho.

Y con esta despedida marchó Shaoran hacia su destino…

Dos meses después, y una vez en China se dirigió a su casa a ver a su madre, a la cual extrañaba muchísimo.

-Madre ya estoy… ¿pero qué…?-se preguntó el chico

-Hijo, los hombres del INNOMBRABLE han venido, querían darte esto-susurró con voz queda la madre del joven, a la vez que le entregaba un pergamino viejo:

"Si quieres volver a ver a tu amada ven al templo Hiu esta tarde a las diez."

-Maldición, han raptado a Sakura-pensó, y sin más dilación se fue al sitio al que le habían citado.

-Veo que eres valiente, no muchos se habrían atrevido a venir-susurró una voz de entre las sombras.

-No acostumbro a hablar con fantasmas, ¡muestrate!-replicó Shaoran Li con frialdad.

-Esta bien, prepárate para enfrentarte a tu peor pesadilla, no creas que vas a salir vivo… y cuando por fin haya acabado contigo, nadie podrá impedir que yo sea el amo de todo oriente-dijo la voz saliendo de las sombras, y con una sonora carcajada.

-¡No lo permitiré, nadie más va a sufrir por tu culpa!-gritó Shaoran al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el extraño.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una de las más emocionantes batallas que jamás han tenido lugar en el mundo. La maestría de ambos contrincantes era asombrosa, y más aún lo era la fuerza y el ímpetu con el que luchaban ambos guerreros. Finalmente Lao Chin (que así se llamaba el hombre que tanto mal estaba haciendo), cayó muerto al suelo. ¡Por fin había sido derrotado!, pero no todo eran alegrías, el pequeño lobo también estaba herido y además de gravedad.

-Shao por favor, ¡no te mueras!-suplicó Sakura, que había aparecido al morir Lao.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien, Lao ha muerto y ahora China vivirá en paz… finalmente…-dijo Shaoran.

-¡No! Shao por favor no te mueras, no podría soportarlo, porque Shaoran… ¡yo te amo!-exclamó Sakura al tiempo que besaba apasionadamente el cuerpo inerte de su amado.

Varias horas después y en el hospital de la ciudad, el joven Li se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

-Por favor Shao no te mueras…-sollozó la muchacha

-Yo…-murmuró el pobre.

-¿Tú qué Shaoran? ¿qué pasa?-preguntó la chica.

-Yo también te amo Sakura…-dijo Xiao Lang Li.

Y tras esa confesión ambos amantes se fundieron en un cálido beso lleno de ternura, amor y pasión.

Y así concluye nuestra historia sobre un joven muchacho destinado a convertirse en leyenda, pero al que sólo le importaba el amor que Sakura sentía por él y el amor que él sentía por ella.

_**Notas de autora: **_ ¿Qué os a parecido? Es el primer Fic que hago, espero que os haya gustado, y si no… ya trataré de mejorar yo :P Por favor dejad reviews. Pronto estará otro Fic, este es más corto aún y será un T&T y con final triste, se llamará La Esperanza de volverte a ver


End file.
